The Chamber of Many Secrets
by Seven Silver Moons
Summary: What if Hermione hadn't been petrified? What if there was more to the Chamber of Secrets than anyone had imagined?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Hermione snuck downstairs in the middle of the night. She needed to see Harry, urgently. She had finally figured it out, the mystery to the Chamber of Secrets.

The boys changing room, where were the stairs? She was almost too scared to open here eyes to she had to. She was so glad when she finally managed to reach the boys changing room.

"Okay, now where would Harry be?" She whispered to herself.

Finally she found his bed, he looked like he was sleeping completely undisturbed, happy as could be, for a few minutes she just felt like watching him, not sue how to wake him up gently, without him waking up anyone else.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle, and automatically assumed the worst. She squealed, and almost dived into Harry, who ended up right underneath Hermione's face. Unsurprisingly, he was woke up. She blushed, this was probably the most embarrassing moment ever, and she had grown a tail before.

"Hello Harry!"

"Er, nice to see you? Why are you on top of me, why are you her in the first place? What time is it?"

"That isn't important, I need to talk to you in the common room. I think it will explain everything."

"Okay, I'll wake up Ron."

"No, he wont help too much, and he's seems like the type to awaken loudly. I think it would be better just us two. We can tell him the plan in the morning."

"But we're a trio-"

"Come on."

"Could you, er get off of me then, I cant really move like this. Not that you're heavy or anything, it's just-" Harry said, blushing.

"Yes I know what you mean, I'm not offended. And sorry about that."

They walked downstairs in silence, Hermione wasn't in the mood to make small talk and since Harry wasn't talking either, he was probably too tired to really bother trying to keep up a conversation.

They sat down on the comfortable sofa. Hermione felt her legs relax. After looking around, just to check that no-one was around to hear them, she told him what the monster was.

"Harry, I know what's in the Chamber of Secrets. There is a Basilisk. It had been getting around the school by crawling in the pipes."

"Oh, okay. Well, that's good I guess."

Hermione gave him an annoyed look. She should have known that he wouldn't read Hogwarts a History.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "A Basilisk is a giant deadly, snake like thing, evil. If you look at its body you'll end up petrified. If you look into it's eye..."

"Let me guess. You die."

"Exactly, but I think I know where it lives."

"OK, that's good. So what are we going to do to kill?"

"That's why I called you down here. We need to think of a plan."

"We have to go and tell Professor McGonagall right now. She'll know what to do better than us."

"We would completely at risk, walking around at night. I'm a Muggleborn and you're Harry Potter. There is no way that it wouldn't attack us."

"Good point. So do you think we should just stay here?"

"Until the morning, definitely. We need to decide what to do after that though. We can either, get the teachers, or find it ourselves."

"Well, I think that I should go."

"With Ron and I Harry."

"But-"

"Harry, you're great at being a hero, you always save the day. Honestly though, do you really think that you could have even got to Quirell if Ron and I weren't there."

"Okay, so I'll take you, Hermione, but that's it."

"What about Ron?"

"No, we'll go together, no-one else. Just us two. I don't want to endanger any ones life."

"Okay, fine then. I'm not quite sure how Ron will feel about it. He'll probably be very angry."

"Better angry than dead."

Hermione was about to leave when Harry pulled her down again.

"I don't think that either of us will be able to sleep. Can we just stay down here? Time will go faster."

"Okay, I'll tell you about this book that I took out of the library. It was about Werewolves-"

"I knew books were going to come up eventually. You are Hermione after all." Harry said cheekily. "Still, tell me about it, could come in useful sooner or later. With my luck, I'll meet a werewolf soon enough."

"Okay, Werewolves only transform on a full moon. People often can't tell the difference between them and Animagi but..."

Hermione talked for hours, but there was only one thing on her mind. What would happen tomorrow, what would they do?

"Harry?" Hermione asked, on the verge of falling asleep.

"Yes."

"You're my best friend, right?"

"You and Ron are my best friends in the whole world."

"So I can tell you anything?"

"Of course."

"I'm scared."


End file.
